


My lovely Pluto

by Milliyum



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Childhood Sweethearts, Depression, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-binary character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Body Experiences, Rehabilitation, Self-Harm, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Underage Drug Use, Unrequited Love, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliyum/pseuds/Milliyum
Summary: People change as they go through life's obstacles; they learn new lessons and develop different passions.As much as they've changed once they've parted ways, Some things stayed the same for Tweek and Craig.But will their new differences affect their postponed relationship?





	1. Prologue: different paths

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly did this because i didn't like how people would make tweek the innocent, jealous and fragile boy with his only passion being taking over his parents shop.
> 
> The boy canonically fucking had a rocket launcher, does boxing and has many passions.
> 
> And thanks of the help of a great friend, i have more headcanons for teen tweek
> 
> (also his parents are assholes if you didn't already know)

Craig will always remember the day his childhood lover left their home town.  
He remembers the snow gently covering the the outdoors of south park as most of the citizens slept; all but a few.  
The sun slowly started to rise as it's rays poured over the white land, making it shine and sparkle like diamonds.  
It would have been peaceful if it weren't for the Adults talking to each other, the Tuckers giving every detail they could think of to the child services, making sure the boy they have loved will be in good hands.  
It would have been peaceful if Tweek Tweak wasn't a shaking mess, sobbing and screaming as if it was the end of the world; yet, for a ten year old it was just that.

The poor blonde not only had to have interrogations and tests for months without end, but now he had to be torn away from the one person that knew how to calm him in these stressful moments .

Craig held onto his small form, hugging him tightly and did what he did best, used logical answers.

"It won't be that bad, you'll get parents that'll actually take better care of you. I mean look at me, i have great parents and i was adopted." he tried to wipe away the fat tears that poured from the younger one's blue eyes.

The latter shook his head as he burried himself in his boyfriends embrace once more.

" That's not the problem, man! I can't live without you being with me, we're going to be separated and then what?! When will i ever see you again?!" Tweek continued on rambling as his questions never seemed to end.

But he was right, they had no idea how they could stay in touch, even tweek didn't know where he'll go once he enters the child services car.

Craig pondered for a while, soothing his lover and staring at the adults that were a mile away, exchanging words of wisdom and care.

And then it all clicked.

Craig didn't seem like a great student at first glance but he did love science more than anything, he remembered watching a documentary in class about a great college that seemed to aspire people to apply, more than Harvard and Hogwards.

He remembers the huge variety of options that awed the entire class, the teacher was pleased that rushing their future was a huge success.  
As much as he hated to admit it, thank god they rushed the 4th grader's lives.

Craig lifted the boy's face to give him a peck on his salty teared lips but only making him cry more.

"Hey, honey, do you remember that one college they showed us a week ago?" he asked, lifting the blonde's chin so he could look at him properly

"T-The one where C-Cartman said it was filled with poor kids L-like K-Kenny?" Tweek hiccuped

Craig breathed out a giggle as he combed the blonde's wild hair to calm him down "No, not that one. The one that had a guinea pig as a mascot; i kept telling you I'd go just to be the mascot?"

It was Tweek's time to laugh, yet his was raspy and full of sniffles, once the blonde met his boyfriend's green eyes, the older boy explained his meaning .

"let's promise each other to go to that college and see eachother again." He gave Tweek a small smile to soothe him.

The warm interaction was soon halted as the adults made their way towards the young couple; the adult that was about to sweep Tweek away from Craig's life kneeled down to eye level with the two children.

"I'm sorry to stop your farewells but we have a plane to take sweetheart." she smiled warmly at Tweek yet this did not make Tweek feel warm at all.

She got up and left the Tuckers to say goodbye to their temporary family member.  
Tricia cried more than tweek would ever wish to, the young girl hugged the boy and then ran towards her mother's loving arms.

Laura gave the child a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek leaving a red lipstick stain that he did not bother to rub off. She gave him his back pack telling him that he had all that he needed inside and proceeded to describe them all as a worried mother would do.

Thomas simply pat his small back and told him he will have a better life from now on, probably holding back manly tears.

Tweek was crying againt as he hugged Craig once more, the hug lasted a while before the blonde gasped.

He pushed the raven haired boy away and took his backpack off to rummage in the front pocket.

Once he found what he was looking for, he smiled and showed it to craig.  
Two necklaces dangled from his small hand.

They both had a planet weighing it down with two different symbols on each necklace

Craig could easily tell that they were both pluto, shining bright thanks to the morning rays.  
The two different symbols were a green musical note and a blue rocket.

Tweek handed him the green necklace as he placed the blue one onto his neck. He wiped his snotty nose and let out a sigh before pointing at the necklace in Craig's small hands.

"It's something to remember me off" he explains simply "Pluto shows how far we are from each other; the rocket on mine is a symbol of you! And you have a piece of me too." Tweek would be probably happy and proud of his idea if it weren't for the events unfolding and the pressure of leaving.

Craig simply nodded and placed his on his neck, the shiny new jewellery swaying in the cold breeze.

The boyfriends embraced, whispering 'i love you' and peppering eachother with kisses before the woman spoke once more, signaling it was time to part ways.

Tweek let out a twichy scream as he turned to his boyfriend and gave him one last kiss on the lips.

It wasn't the first time the blonde kissed the raven haired boy, yet this one meant alot to craig, because this one let the realisation hit him like a pack of bricks.

This was it, Tweek was leaving and this kiss was the last thing he'll ever do.  
The kiss felt passionate, as if the boy was showing him how much he'll miss him, it drowned craig, shocked him.

As they parted they both looked at each other, trying to remember each and every detail of their childish forms, because as much as it was unsaid, they both knew this was the last time they'd meet until years later, where puberty would hit and form them into young adults until they met once more.

Tweek was the one to break the silence, scooping his bag back into his arms and waving bye to the Tuckers, thanking them for taking care of him.

As he got into the car and fastened himself, he started to wheel down the window as the engine roared, breaking the quiet sadness in the air.  
This woke up craig's trance as all his tears came tumbling down, like a broken dam.

Tweek waved once more and shouted "I'll see you at College, Craig... I love you!" he shouted as his last words came out as a trembled sob.

If Craig wasn't crying before, he was crying now, those three words the blonde uttered felt like a stab to the hearts; it's been two years since they've dated and never once have they said those words.

What hurt the most than the tears pouring out without signs of stopping and the car driving his loved one towards a safer life...

What hurt the most was the fact he couldn't find the courage to tell him those three words back.


	2. Meraki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meraki: 
> 
> To do something with soul, creativity, or love; to put something of yourself into your work.

  
Today was the day.  
In the split middle of summer, where the weather was the warmest and children played outside, running along and yelling about superheroes or fantasy characters while the thought of school slipped their young minds; until September came at least.

Craig remembers those days, fond memories he kept close, like some kind of mental scrapbook.

Yet today was not a day for dressing up and playing with friends, not right now at least.  
Today he will know what college graced him the opportunity to waltz into their classes with pride.  
And if he played his cards right, it'll be the day he'd have a golden pass towards his childhood promise, a one-way ticket back into Tweek's arms.

Everyone knew about the promise made between the two; of course Craig knew his loving mom was a sucker for gossip and boasting about how cute her gay son is.

So, everyone was holding their breath as the eldest Tucker held the answer to his future between his sweaty palms.

His eyes dragged themselves back up to his reflection, taking a break from staring pointlessly at the envelope.

He's surely changed from that small boy with the chullo.  
He was smarter and calmer, not seeking any kind of fight since he was 13.  
He was a true mommy's boy, behaving and helping out, but that was mostly because of the guilt he knew his mother would tell him to forget about.

Honestly, Craig knew he didn't deserve the love he had, he didn't deserve this letter, good or not, he didn't deserve to be the one who's breathing.

He shouldn't be here today; yet here he is, in his bedroom, the people he loves so much, waiting downstairs for him to know if he'll meet his childhood boyfriend again and study whatbhe loves most.

Well, at least karma gave him a slight punishment for being a teenage brat...

"Craig, darling! Come down! We can't wait any longer!!"

With one deep breath, the teenage boy turned and left his room to venture downstairs towards the small croud full of Tuckers, Donovans and Blacks.  
Of course, a big event like this was not to be experienced alone.  
Clyde and Token all sat in front of their family as they shared glances between eachother and their letters.

Craig hopped down the last step as his mother placed a gentle kiss on her son's cheek as he made his way towards his best friends.

After a long silence, Token cleared his throat.  
"Clyde, open yours first" the teen muttered as he darted his eyes between the brunette and his letter.

"Wait wait wait... Why me?!" Clyde exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air dramatically.

"Because you could have a scholarship in that letter." the other one answered swiftly as he egged him on.

"we all could, Token!" Clyde exclaimed, once again flailing dramatically

"Okay, if you open yours first... -I'll buy you food at Tacocat! "He offered, knowing that the chubbier boy would crack under the offer.

" Okay, but I'm only doing this for the free food! " he admitted and before anyone could interject or even roll their eyes, Clyde ripped the envelope open with his teeth and took the letter out.

After a tense moment of silence, Clyde jumped up and started trembling as his daily big tears slipped out. He ran to his father's side as he ignored his messy fluids drooling out of his face  
" I got in! I got in! " he exclaimed as he threw his parent into a tight, sloppy embrace.

Craig and Token congratulated their friends in their own ways before exchanging a knowing look.  
Token sighed, knowing he would be next, slowly opening his letter.

Once the letter was opened he simply read it and smiled towards his parents "I got in too."

Everyone cheered as Clyde pounced on Token, sobbing about how happy he is as the latter tried to push him off his body before he could get crushed.

Craig's eyes drifted back onto his letter, the one that would change his whole life.

A part of him knew he'd get in, he's worked the hardest out of all the kids in south park after all, he's even gotten Kyle Brovloski to eat his own hat a couple of times after beating him on major exams, gid was he pissed.

Yet another part questioned what would happen if he didn't get in; If Tweek didn't get in; If the blonde moved on passed this whole childish promise they made eight years ago.

But either way he knew there's no backing out now.

He took a deep breath and ripped the letter open, closed his eyes and lifted the letter out of the envelope before peeking at the important message.

Written in golden writing on a dark blue background, the letter announced:

_Dear Craig Tucker,_

_We have the greatest pleasure to inform you of your admission into the Astrology course at Meraki College for the first semester this fall._

_Sincerely, Meraki College._

Craig paused, his previous worries crumbling away as he gasped in awe at the simple words that displayed the letter.

"Craig, sweetheart, did you get in?" his mother asked kindly, a sense of worry strained her gentle voice as she checked her son's facial features to find any signs of sadness or even joy.

Craig's eyes dragged themselves towards his mother's direction as he noded slowly, smile tugging into a hopeful smile.

There was a loud cheer as Clyde sobbed and dragged his second friend in a tight embrace.

"We're going to be all together! All three of us!!" The brunette sobbed, sniffling and wailing about future plans that Craig didn't care much about.

As the parents made their way to congratulate the three boys and call distant relatives to tell them about the positive news; Laura Tucker pulled her son close and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear "Your dad would be proud of you, Craig."

Craig wondered if he actually was, if his dad thought he deserved such a bright future.

* * *

 

Once all three boys had their pictures taken with their piece of paper by their proud parents, all three boys slipped out of the house to take a walk.

A breather from the big news in a way, or a 'time to get my free taco' in Clyde's words

"Man, i can't believe it, we're going to Meraki." Clyde exclaimed as he blew his snotty nosebin his old handkerchief.

"Dude that's fucking gross, you're going to get it all over me! I already have you're gross snot and tears, i don't need more filth on my new sweater." Token complained pushing Clyde away.

"Man, what if we get to share dorms together Craig?! Or better yet, they match me with a hot chick!" Cylde spoke to the other boy, ignoring his friend's complaint.

It didn't need to be said but everyone knew Token's parents would buy the boys a shared appartement, something about token needed to be looked after out there, even though craig thought it should be the complete opposite; Token was the mother hen of the group after all.

Yet Clyde liked to boast about the cliché of going to college, meeting your best friend or even partner and falling in love till the end of time.  
Future dorms or not, Clyde aspired to have at least the love of his life in that college.  
Craig didn't blame him, as much of a womanizer his friend could be.  
After all... He was hoping for the same.

Once they entered the Tacocat and queued to order.  
Craig looked around the crowded fast food restaurant. At this time it of day, it was filled to the brim of starving children, gossiping teenagers re-applying their piled up makeup and adults on their well deserved lunch break.

Craig decided to warn his friend of the lack of tables before they decided to eat in a crowded area.  
He simply tugged Token's sleeve and pointed in the direction of the hungry south park citizens.

The latter understood immediately; he was used to the raven haired boy's gestures by now so he simply nodded and returned his direction towards the menu displayed on the screen.

"Got it, we'll go to Starks pond instead. Do you want your usual dude?" he simply asked, looking over his shoulder to see his friend's answer.

Craig simply gave him a thumbs up before leaving the noisy place, if he was honest he would of said he wasn't hungry, but he knows that Token would of forced him to eat either way.

Once he left the overestimulating premises, Craig decided to walk alone to Starks pond.  
It wasn't far away and honestly it was a habit by now for the trio; someone had to save a bench for the group after all.

After a few strides, the blue chullo wearing teenager made it to their usual spot, the best place in all of South Park in his eyes.  
The bench displayedan area wherebthe whole pond seemed to be more picturesque rather than a sorry puddle in the outskirts of small South Park.

Craig decided take out his sketchbook while he waited for his friends to return with their meals.  
His sketchbook was an old and withered book that was given to him last year for his birthday.

He learnt how to draw after realising that art was a language in itself and was used to display emotions as well, and since then he's become the artist of his group of cherished ones.

It's funny how much one broken part in your life can end up giving you small gifts like these; even thought Craig knows he doesn't deserve any of these said gifts.

He simply sighed, ignoring his negative thoughts and opened his sketchbook.

Craig wouldn't call himself a great artist, but sometimes he'd create small drawings he was quite proud of.

Alot of his drawing consisted of red racer characters, his sister in wacky dresses and space, but nothing compared to two things he's drawn since the age of 13.

Whenever he felt sad or lonely he's drawn two important things: His guinea pig, stripe...

Or Tweek...

At first he would simply draw the boy from his memory and old pictures. But once he started growing up, he decided to imagine how the blonde grew up too; as if he had never left his side.  
It was comforting yet left him lonely at times.

As he pushed his thoughts away, he decided to quickly sketch his blonde next to a few guinea-pigs he made the day before.  
He gently gave the boy the same features he had before he left South Park, except for a few details.

He never gave him a sense of panic or tiredness in his drawings; hoping that Tweek actually went to rehab like the Child services promised and that it helped him feel less pressure than what he had as a child.

Once he was satisfied with how his drawing turned out; he outstretched his arms to see the drawing in all its sketchy glory.

He simply drew Tweek holding his letter to their; promised college, a wide smile spread on his freckled face and a few tears threatening to roll down his smooth cheeks as he must of been overjoyed by said letter.

Craig placed the sketchbook onto his lap as he admired the clouds up above.

He wondered if Tweek studied as hard as Craig did, if he was helped and surrounded by a group of people that was considered family to the Blonde.

He could only hope.

"Craig holy fuck dude!" Craig jumped suddenly hearing someone scream from behind him, he turned around noticing Clyde and Token walk along the pond's path with plastic bags full of food and soda.

Clyde ran ahead and plopped himself next to craig once he arrived at the bench, giving Craig his packed meal.

"You missed it, Bro! Kyle beat the crap outta Cartman once he found out that they would both be attending harvard college!" the brunette burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he cried tears of joy.

Craig laughed along, his friend's laugh has always been contagious and the thought of Kyle's disgusted face was gold too.

" We all know the reason Eric is in that college is either because he's cheated his way in or blackmailed the principle." Token stated, sitting himself on the other side of his chullo wearing friend.

After a few moments of shuffling plastic bags and cardboard sealed meals, the group started eating their warm lunches.

"I Can't believe we've been accepted. It feels like it was just yesterday we has a farewell party for Tweek." Token reminisced, digging into his bag to read his filled receipt.

"Shpeakfing of twfeek..." Clyde gulped down his mouth full of taco before continuing "How do you think he'll react to you being mute?"

Craig's circuit paused, every scattered thought halted as a new big problem settled in his troubled mind.  
His best friend's question should if been a simple one that he'd casually flip off and continue eating; yet such a simple question felt like a slap back into reality for him.

After five years of not being able to talk, it became the norm for him.  
After that tragic day, every South Park Citizen decided to learn sign language to help the 'small gay kid' feel comfortable in his forced condition.

People understand his hand gestures have just become the so normal to him that he completely forgot that outside of South Park, life would be so different.

"We'll figure out a way, don't you worry too much. If Clyde can learn ASL, then Tweek will be no problem." Token placed his free hand on Craig's anxiously bouncing leg as he offered his silent friend a warm smile.

Craig simply noded before he focused his mind back into the drifting clouds, leaving his friends to bicker on their own.

Token was right, he knew it too...

We'll figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning that i won't be posting frequently lmao, i have lessons to learn!
> 
> But I'll try my best and update :)
> 
> Note: if i ever place morevof these less commun words in the title I'll tryband remember to add a definition at the beginning.  
> (they'll help understand the theme of the chapter in my opinion)


	3. Latibule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latibule: 
> 
> a hiding place; a place of comfort and safety.
> 
> ( asterisks that are used in this chapter and in future chapters are Asl dialogue. )

Everything was just one big blur.  
It wasn't the first time Craig's scarred mind decided to zone out to protect itself from fears it used to be able to ignore.

He's grown used to the emptiness it gave him yet he still remembers the first time his brain clicked, protecting him from his first freak out.

The thrashing and pained scream, the crying of a small frail boy. He remembers feeling like it was someone else in that state, a distant patient freaking out after the doctors had told him the long awaited news, while he heard everything from the neighbouring room.

But all that wasn't true, the screaming weak boy was him.  
The barrier of emotions he once had fell apart like his life was since that day.

He heard the sound of someone calling him out, trying to get his attention hopefully.  
The voices felt as if he was underwater, as blurred out and useless as his sight and limbs  
He was drowning in his own tattered mind and he knew he wouldn't be able to breath without the help of these people calling him.

After a few more attempts of calling him the person got closer, all he could see were shapes, reds and purples merging together his ears felt like he was under water.

A hand reached out to hold his, it was warm and gentle, the hand gave him a light squeeze and kind words of support, well that's what he hoped.

He felt like the hand pulled him back to the surface as the voice scared away the blobs of colours that casted his vision.

Something fuzzy rubbed up against his leg as the small beige figure vibrated sending bubbly jolts all around his thigh...

And just like that, Craig was back with the living.

He felt like his throat was raspy and his face damp as if he actually was drowning.

"Hey man! We got you" Clyde gently informed, his hand still held his friends trembling one as he carefully lead him to sit on one of the moving out boxes.

The pitter patters of paws could be heard echoing around as the soft purrs and meowls of his cat as she stuck close by.

Oreo was Craig's cat, offered to him by his old therapist that was really passionate about assistant pets.

She was a kitten back then, and craig used to hate her, not because he had a certain dislike when it came to felines but simply because her presence was a big fat confirmation that he actually needed help.

Craig picked up his worried saimese cat and held her close, her purring rumbling on his chest.

He thankfully fell in love with her after a hard bump in his life and she ended up being his little angel ever since.

Of course her name wasn't his choice, he did have the chance to name her but instead Clyde had begged to name her after a type biscuit that didn't even ressemble her fur in the slightest, yet no one would even dare make Clyde cry or they'll never hear the end of it.

He sat down and started stroking Oreo's freshly washed fur while Clyde rubbed wide circles onto his trembling broad back.  
Token was close by all this time and decided to take a seat infront of his broken friend.

They all knew what was coming now.

His two friends weren't informed to do this at first, too young to learn how to heal his own fucked up mind.

Before they would simply call Ms. Tucker and she would come save her son from himself.

Once they grew up and had begged her to teach them how to properly help their friend, this just became a routine for the boys.

A really fucked up routine in Craig's opinion.

Clyde would simply humm a lullaby and give him as much physical contact as he needed without being too overwhelming for his chullo wearing friend, while Token would ask him information to know if he was fully out of that dreaming state and especially to ground him in the present.

*Do you know where you are? * Token asked in swift hand gestures, not going as fast as he's used to so Craig would understand while he recovered.

Craig shakily lifted his hands away from the warm comfort of his pet and slowly replied *In our new appartement.*

This made Clyde sigh in a hopeful manner as a smile crept onto Token's lips.

*Good, what time is it.* the latter asked once more.

Craig's eyes slowly made their way to the wall near the wide windows.

It was the afternoon, they've been lifting their boxes all morning trying to finish it off before the movers could laugh about Clyde's whining and limp arms some more.

He must of went into his state shortly after token went to sign the papers and Clyde pleaded for an apology from the laughing men, luckily it happened after he finished feeding Stripe #9 and making sure he was okay after the long trip.

*4:01* he signed to his friend, receiving another sigh and smiled praise from them.

*Okay. Do you want to stay here or go out and explore?* Token's hands asked faster, knowing that Craig was fine yet slightly shaken.

On any normal circumstances Craig would of just asked to mope about in his room alone with his two special pets and his negative thoughts...

But the boys had all agreed to go and explore their new town together.  
And he personally wanted Oreo to get familiar with this new town too.  
He really didn't want to be a party pooper.

Craig simply got up and gave his friends a forced smile before getting his jacket that he must of dropped on the floor in is trance.  
He swiftly told his friends *Let's go outside* before exiting their shared appartement and stepping into the sunny roads of their new town. 

* * *

 

Latibule was a nice place , something you could imagine a romantic movie taking place in.  
The old chizzled homes covered in tangled vines gave the small village a sence of age, a vintage look if you will.  
Even with the town being an acient place, it had new shops all around, with everything at your disposal, especially for three teenagers moving out for the first time.

It was a big change from what he's used to, Latibule was a really warm place, a complete contrast to South park.  
Quite shocking considering that the two towns are only 4 hours away from eachother; in a way Craig imagined they'd both be quite similar.  
(Either way that doesn't stop him wearing his chullo)

What the Blacks had found was a great area for them to live in; and Craig's sure his mom and Clyde's dad had helped too of course.

Just outside their house they had found a donut shop which obviously meant that Clyde had already loved this place more than anyone right now.

Token didn't mind his drooling friend as he listed off a few things they needed to buy before it got dark.

Craig on the other hand blocked everything out, panic rising, he's never been pushed into a place where the people around him don't know about his disability and the reason why his pet cat was on a leash; he honestly felt like an insane person.

As if she could read human minds, Oreo's face turned to look at her owner, big blue eyes meeting his panicked green ones. Craig immediately smiled towards her and did small tutting noises, his own way to express that he was okay.

It's funny to him how much he needs her right now, for a few years Craig didn't have the need to bring her out as much, she just simply stayed at home giving stripe all of her time and once he came home she'd just lay on his chest and purr away.  
Yet here he is, feeling as if he was about to break down in public while his little biscuit stayed close to him.

"Okay, why don't you guys go into that café while i get all that we need, I'll call you once I'm done." Token announced snapping the chullo boy out of his trance

Before he could leave the group, Craig tapped his shoulder and quickly signed *Do you want anything?*

He simply shook his head before waving bye and entering the corner shop

" C'mon Craig, leave him with his toys while we get a well earned break!" Clyde rested his arm onto his taller friend's shoulder as he dragged him into the coffes shop next door.

Once they entered the small quaint building, Craig instantly smelled the scent of fresh coffee and cakes, it felt warm and cosy.

Alot of teenagers lounged on the flowery couches in the corner of the shop as they seemed to be working on some last minute summer break homework.  
Old women chatted away and chuckled while they cross stitched embroidery onto colourful scarves.  
And mothers gossiped in the center of the room while their children zoomed around the tables acting as if they were cars, hopefully fans of Red Racer.

"Hey, why don't you get us some straws and sugar while i go talk to that hot barista over there~" Craig's best friend chanted as he eye the woman more than the menue itself.

The silent teen simply rolled his eyes and signed *Don't talk to me again* before focusing his full attention back to the options displayed on the wall behind the employees

*I'm fine with that* Clyde signed, wiggling his eyebrows as he teased his friend's dumb threat

Craig groaned in annonce, simply signed what he wanted and left the other boy to flirt away.

Craig tried to remember the amount of sugar Clyde liked in his coffee while he plucked his amount out and took out two straws to drink from.

But he was soon snapped out of his thoughts as he felt someone tug the hem of his blue jacket.

He swiftly turned around to meet sky blue eyes darting towards his own.  
A small boy probably around 10 was behind him, Oreo sniffling towards his cake smothered fingers.  
The small boy had wild blonde hair and dark freckles probably appearing due to the bright sun, his small chubby face had chocolate cake smothered everywhere as if he fell asleep on the desert instead of eating it.

"E-Excuse me sir? Umm... Ca-Can i have a n-napkin please?" the child seemed a little frightened from the tall man in front of him, especially since Craig was not smiling at the moment, too focused on the boy's similar features to the Tweek he once knew.

Not that he exactly remembered what Tweek looked like, but they were similar... He thinks.

Craig shook his thoughts out of his mind and turned around once more before giving the cake covered kid a pack of tissues and a smile on his face.  
This seemed to soothe the young child down as he thanked the stranger and left with one small pat on Oreos head.

Craig followed the small blonde mess with his eyes as he ran up to his mother.

She simply picked him up and wiped all the chocolate off and once he was all clean she gave him a big kiss on his cake free cheek.

Craig sighed. This is something Tweek deserved, parents that treated him right and loved him as much as this family did.  
He just hoped he got that once he was free from South park.

Suddenly Clyde ran up to him, almost spilling the burning coffees and freaking the dazed boy out of his trance.

"Dude, let's go! I think Token saw me from out the window and yelled to stop flirting because we have unpacking to do before College tomorrow!" Once he was done frantically blabbering about absolutely dumb shit in Craig's mind, he did a mad dash out of the shop and passed a slightly pissed Token, hopefully towards their appartement... Probably going to hide away from Token.

He chuckled, this was going to be his life from now on; in a new town with his new friends and hopefully he'll meet tweek again... He's sure he will.

Craig looked down at Oreo, cleaning her head from the pesky chocolate crumbs the child must of left her.

He smiled, his previous anxiousness dissolved and made room for excitement in his heart.

He couldn't wait to start college. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this one was short!
> 
> But anyways i wanted to thank my friend Cam once again for helping me with this fic and basically creating Oreo lmao. 
> 
> I don't know if anyone understood why there's more thoughts than dialogue but i just wanted Craig to be a daydreamer in a way, mind louder than words (or sign language in a way)
> 
> Next chapter will be more interesting for sure, can't wait !


	4. Abditory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abditory:
> 
> A place in wich you can dissappear; a hiding place.

Tired.   
Today was the first day in many years to come at Meraki, yet everything was draining:

basic lectures from the principal and many head teachers wishing the best to the new students, tours around the huge ass campus, older students asking for people to sign shit that Craig did not care one bit about.

and the only thing that he wanted to do was sleep in his bed with his two furry babbies that were probably lounging at this time.

It was the afternoon and now was the time Craig was left to his own devices as his two other friends parted ways to go to their respective courses. Sports for Clyde and Token in photojournalism.

And that left Craig in Astronomy.

He didn't mind being alone per say but if he got lost, asking for help would be a troublesome task, and making friends for that matter. (it's funny how he took his small town for granted)

While the first problem seemed to be minor, because not only did he get a map of the entire campus but he reached his class minutes before his first lesson began.

He sat at the back row next to the window, mindlessly watching raindrops racing down the window; the good sunny days were quickly replaced by soothing rain and a blanket of clouds.

"Hey- Whore! Shit ass! U-um... Sorry but can i sit- Cock in your ass! Sit here?" a shy voice asked behind him, sounded slightly familiar but Craig's mind must be playing games with him, just like déjà vu.

Craig slowly around to look at the stranger behind him.

A short boy with short dirty blond hair was infront of him, tanned from previously sunny days and clothed rather warmly in a sweater and lazy pants. Either way he was charming but Craig's sure he'd look attractive in whatever he wore.

Something seemed odd with the boy, he feels like he knows him from somewhere (his mind wasn't playing tricks); he mustn't be the only one thinking this because the trembling boy suddenly let's out a voluntary swear as he slamms him hands onto his cheeks in pure shock.

"Craig Tucker?! Is that you?!" the not-so stranger exclaimed as he acted as if his presence was the happiest thing the blonde had saw today.

When the boy standing up noticed Craig's confused face, he calmed down as the series of swears poured put of his mouth.

One of his hands made their way to the back of his head as he must of felt embarrassed by his own actions "U-um.. I'm-bitch ! T-Thomas, we used to a-always- Shit in my hole! Hang out as- crap! Kids ?"

Now it was craig's turn to be embarrassed, in a way he should of known, they loat contact when they turned 11 yet Thomas remembered him.

As if the shorter boy could read his thoughts, he sputtered "That old Chullo-Piss! Is the reason i-Damn that ass! N-noticed you." he admitted as he sat down next to his childhood friend.

Thomas seemed to be waiting for some kind of answer or a simple "hello" from Craig and this snapped out if whatever memories of Thomas he was flipping through his mind.

Once the realisation had hit him, he scrambled a piece of paper and scribbled in his messy hand writing "I'm mute." and handed it over to the oblivious boy.

Once the Thomas read the simple words his eyes widened and looked "Dude! Fat fuck! I'm so sorry!" as if he had to know tjis one thing about Craig.

He simply smiled and shook his head, he took the piece of paper back and wrote down "what brought you here?" and swiftly gave it to the bkonde boy.

He gave Craig a suspicious glance before taking out a pen himself and jotting down a few words before giving it back

"My mom works here, she's a music teacher." it's written in cursive writing, it had a few twitches and bumos here and there but it was elegant really.   
So Thomas is here thanks to his mother huh.  
He doesn't remember much of the woman really, just that she was very kind.

Underneath the information he had also written "How about you?"

Craig pondered for a while before explaining it onto paper "I'm here to meet someone i lost years ago and to study astrology too."   
God he sounded dumb, or well... Looked it.   
Maybe it was dumb but a part of him fluttered to even think he was here right now; he could see Tweek simply entering this room that's hiw close they were right now.

He thinks he'd die if that actually happened honestly.

Once thomas read and maybe reread it he chuckles and mutters good luck under his breath as their year long teacher entered the crowded classroom.

While their teacher explained the rules and rambled on what they'd be doing this scholar year; Craig rekindled his friendship with Thomas.

Both of them writing down positive childhood memories and old inside jokes as if they just haven't seen each other over the summer instead of the obvious huge gap in their lives.

Apparently his mother moved further away and sent him to a special school after months of him begging to stop his homeschooling.

The change was great for him, he became a bit more confident and met his best friend over there too or "more like a big brother" in Thomas's words.

This friend used to help him out in anyway he could, from sweet actions that soothed him down from panic attacks to bitter fights against his bullies that used to leave this mystery kid hurt and scolded by Thomas's mom.

Craig didn't think much about his odd friend.   
And to boast about a stranger to him seemed really odd. But at least whoever helped Thomas through rough patches was there, god knows Craig envied that warm presence.

And the way Thomas's face light up as he wrote about this person was way too adorable, maybe he had a crush on this friend? That would mae sence, right?

They continued boasting about fragments of their life, trying to not spill about unnecessary topics, mostly as two friends that just met again after so long.

Once the class lecture was done, Thomas grabbed his papers and waited on Craig to do the same, the latter left a notepad and paper out to communicate with but it was soon blocked by Thomas's hand.

Craig looked up towards the blonde teen and saw that his other hand held his smartphone "why don't we exchange numbers? Shit whore! It'll be faster to text eachother- Fuck my ass! A-and we could catch up whenever this way too."

Craig blinked a few times before swiping his phone out and handing it over to Thomas.

He waited patiently as the other one tapped both screens. Once he was done Craig sent "Want to hang out? " and got up from his spot.

Thomas lit up when he received the message and replied as quickly as his swears ticked away " that would be nice! Have you been around Latibule? I know a place we can just chill."

Thomas boasted about his childhood in Latibule, how he grew up exploring the forests and knew it's people, he apparently lived in the town next to this one but loved this one more," it always looked like a disney town to me" he exclamaimed, saying that "home isn't necessarily where you live but a place that feels cosy and safe... Just like a cliché home."

Between a coffee shop and a music store was a gap, large enough to walk though yet small enough to go unnoticed.

Thomas lead him through the gap as it started out with your usual alleyway aesthetic; junk and stray cats fighting for a scrap or crtitter's dead corpse.

Craig scrunched his nose to the sight and smell of the place, feeling grossed out and his lunch doing multiple flips in his stomach.

He might as well call Thomas a psycho for even thinking of going down this path, yet the Chullo wearing youth ate his unspoken words as he saw what lived at the end of the road.

A junkyard rested at the bottom, yet it wasn't some kind of horrible king of dumpsters kind of area, no.

This junkyard was thrown away just as much as the trash it held dear, yet nature embraced the abandoned dumping area as it's vegetation thrived and tangled itself into old trucks and blossomed out of torn clothing.

In a way it was magical how mother nature herself seemed to cherish her land and nurture it back to life.

What made it even more extraordinary was the sunset drowning the self made garden in warm colours

Thomas grinned wildly at Craig as he made his way into the center of the junkyard, where there was an old abandoned house; As much as the rest of this place, the ruined two floored house, burned to a crisp was tangled in healthy vines and an oak tree made its way inside the house, branches poking out if the roof and growing out of his decade old shelter.

The younger blonde waved towards his friend to join him inside the worn out building.

Once Craig stride his way towards the burnt building and finally entered the place, it had a different vibe than the outside.

While the exterior had a vibe of abandonment; the inside of this broken down family home is shockingly habited.

Not in a way a normal family would be of course... But it rather looled like secret hideout made by teenagers.

Honestly, the huge banner on the wall written 'Top secret hideout! **FUCK OFF** ', gave it away

Classy in Craig's opinion, whoever wrote the bold capital letters had great taste in verbally flipping people off.

Just like the exterior, the house had it's own set of aesthetics.

The same vibe of new taking over old... Yet this one had a sence if nostalgia.   
With its childish markings to show growth spurts and broken furniture and glass scattered everywhere feels like a great description of teenage frustration, sometimes craig wishes teenagers didn't get.

Thomas made his was up the crooked staircase, shrugging his bag off his shoulders and pulling a string to open up a ladder to the attic.

Thomas once more beckoned Craig to follow, adding a "mind the destroyed steps" before climbing

Craig decided to do as he was tols and carefully climb the torn stairs.

Once he was up, he noticed the sudden breeze hit his face and when he looked up he saw that the part of the attic (or most of it) had no roof, leaving only the sky to fill in the gaps, at this time of the golden hour; the rays of sun poured into the attic as if they were golden ribbons.   
And in the center of the attic had the culprit of the broken roof; a huge oak tree, the strongest one Craig had evee seen, took the center of the attic where Thomas was right now.

The oak tree, as big as it was, seemed to actually have its purpose to this 'top secret hide out( fuck off.)' not only did it shelter it's non contracted habitants but it had also served as some kind of bed.

Thomas lied onto a set of branches that spiraled into the size of a bed, where he and his friend somehow made a huge hammock full of pillows and blankets.

Craig decided that instead of soaking it all in, join the other boy on his odd hammock.

Once he lied down it actually felt cosy, being surrounded by pillows and nlankets actually felt like big warm hug.

Thomas smiled his was and then looked back at the sky, golden hour leaving with each ticking second, turning into a starry night sky.

"My friend and I always come up here whenever we're down or hiding away from the world. It's our little home..." he brushed his fingers on a near branch with the words "Home sweet home" engraved into the tree, surrounded by small stars.

"you can come here whenever too you know, i don't think my friend would mind." he smiled his was, teeth shining just like stars.

Craig simply nodded, lost for words, or texts in his matter.

After a few moments of silence, Thomas's phone rang.   
As the silence got torn to pieces, thomas answered and left his friend's side to talk.   
The conversation continued with each pacing step of the blonde boy and with each step he became more panicked, but not enough for it to be some kind of heartbreaking news... Well he hopes.

Once he had made his farewells with his caller, he walked back to the exit before saying "umm... I don't want to be rude, Craig but i completely forgot i have to meet my mom..." the way he acted seemed like he was forcing his guest to leave his house in a hurry.

And as much as it was true for Thomas, it wasn't really for Craig. So he simply nodded and got up, ignoring the adorable embarrassing blush that travelled onto the shorter boy's cheeks.

It was crazy how a town that magical was hiding another wonderful area; separated by a gross middle and forgotten by the people habbiting this area for years.

He kinda wondered how Thomas found this place with his little friend, yet they did and gave that place life, its own little personality separated from the rest of the world.

They finally stepped out of the horrible alleyway and Craig decided to ask something that has been bothering him, by text if course "Wouldn't it be nicer if you cleaned this path up?".

After his friend's phone signalled a 'ping' he flipped his phone out and read it carefully before smiling one of his bright smiles and replying to the his Chullo buddy.

"It wouldn't be a special place if it was a walk in the park for strangers. It like an open lock in a way..." he chuckled and place his phone in his pocket again "Also we're too lazy to actually clean it up."   
Craig chuckled, could relate to that honestly

It was Craig's phone's turn to make a noise

This time Token decided to message him.   
Apparently he was worried about him and begged him to come home because of Clyde's list if girls he loves. Great.

Craig quickly explained to Thomas via message that he needed to leave and Thomas smiled once more towards him.

"I guess I'm not the only one that needs to see his mom huh" he joked making both if them chuckle.

"Hey" The blonde boy starts, "It was nice seeing you again after so long" his eyes glimmered underneath the street lights.

Craig simply nidded but he hoped his faced expressed how much the feeling was mutual to him.

As they waved goodbye and went their separate ways, Craig imagined how good his life here wouod be, away from the lives he ruined in South Park; starting in a fresh new town was like taking a deep breath after being without oxygen for too long.

It felt great.   


* * *

  
My gloved fingers stroked the white keys of the piano. Not that i could see them, but I've played on a number of instruments throughout my life to know that this isn't a banjo... Well not one I've ever played.   
As stupid and odd as it may seem, playing in the dark is how i like to play when I'm alone ; Not only does this allow me to exercise my memory of the piece but its amazing how much more focused you are on the sounds coming out of the piano.

It also makes me look amazing and slightly creepy like some kind of horror villain ... Or something.

As i played a stream of melodies pouring out of the instrument, my slightly dark view got brighter as someone opened the door behind me, letting a draft of light make its way into my dark lair.

Out of supprise, my left eye twitched as my hands cramped up, seeking out something to tug or rip appart.

"geeze dude- Ass licker! Turn the lights on, are you a- Piss! vampire?!" i knew who entered my private domain, he probably didn't care that he brutally murdered the melody i had almost finished... I didn't even get to the best part.

"My bad." i muttered underneath my breath as i slammed the piano's keys to break the silence as much as the brightness did. It was satisfying to smash something, even if its just eardrum.

"Hey, if you're done- Fuck you! Mom's treating us to a meal so we can- Shit cock! Ass! Talk about our first day." I turned around to look at Thomas, he seemed especially happy today, all teeth and a mysterious glint in his hazel eyes.

Instead of replying i simply pulled out my blonde locks out of the bun that held them messily together; they drooled onto my shoulders but they didn't stay there long as i placed them all into a ponytail instead.

I got up from my seat and made my way to my short friend and we made our way outside the building of Meraki, our educational hole, for a couple if years at least.

"Hey Tweek." Thomas broke the comfortable silence between us, a glint of joy in his voice.

"yeah?"

"i think this year will be a good one."

I let out a small smile crack onto my lips as my hand made its way to my worn out necklace.

"Let's hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised i accidently tagged Thomas in the tags so he wasn't much of a surprise.  
> But the fact that he's best friends with tweek is tho, HAH ! 
> 
> Also Tweek's pov is in 1st person because i thought it gave it a mysterious and personal vibe.


	5. Orphic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orphic:
> 
> Mysterious and entrancing; beyond ordinary understanding.

_ "Why are you even here." _ _   
_ _   
_ __ "You're useless." 

_ “You’ll never leave that orphanage.” _   
  
The voices in tweeks head boomed in his head, the noise that he's always had, the noise that filled his parents silence.   
  
Even if the voices had gave him more answers than his parents did in the short time they were his guardians; he hated the voices so so much.    
  
The last time they spoke, or rather screamed was the day he left his home town, South Park. Torn away from the Tuckers, his temporary family.    
He remembered the feeling of tearing apart like a flimsy piece of paper as Craig held onto the scraps of papers as if someone had torn his heart. He guesses he must if felt the same.    
  
His intrusive thoughts kept telling him how happy they must be without his tragedy on their backs like a constant reminder that he was a useless burden to the world.    
  
The last one was the worst, a voice that sounded similar to his father's told him in a sickly sly voice "You'll never see him again". And for the first time since they've showed up inside his mind, he stood up to that voice    
  
As the cars engine thrummed and vibrated his seat, he opened the window welcoming the chill of winter into the heated vehicle, the blonde boy ignored his minds constant tug whenever he was ready to say those special three words and yelled them for the first time to his lover.    
  
"I love you!" Three simple words that he never once uttered because of his fucked up mind. Yet today he verbally gave the middle finger to those damn voices.    
  
He felt relieved once he saw the shock on Craig's face, thankful that his sudden courage wasn't lost to the wind.    
  
And even though Craig didn't utter the same as the car left the small town, the huge tears rolling down his cheeks was enough for him to know he felt the same way...   
  
The reminder of his bravery calmed Tweek down, he hoped that one day he'd hear Craig utter those three words in that dumb nasally voice that Tweek adored.    
  
Right now he was in his new school, a special school, made for special  people with certain rays of problems; (why call it that way? The only thing it's doing for Tweek is causing him more trouble at the orphanage, the blonde was already picked at for going to rehab and seeing a therapist... He  wants to escape that place, but who wants to adopt a twitching mess?)

The place wasn't as crowded as his old school yet it still made Tweek feel cramped, all these kids felt like they constantly stared at him as the adults pitied the small boy, like some kind of patient zero...   
Maybe it was his mind playing tricks, upping their game of beating up his paranoia and anxiety into beasts ready to devour his sanity and emotions...   
  
Either way this constant nagging tortured his mind into having a mental breakdown split in the middle of class.

 

this obviously turned his paranoia into reality..., he couldn’t take the stares, Tweek didn’t see them as human beings or simple strangers, they were all ministers ready to devour the new kid.

 

One of the teachers got closer to the shivering boy but that didn’t help as much as they thought. Tweek yelped and fell off of his colourful plastic chair, got up from the floor and sprinted out of his class.

  
His body simply dragged him out from the warm building to the cold playground, his slender legs ran up to the huge pirate boat near the bottom of the playground

He ran onto the plank creating a bridge that separate reality and a child’s imagination, underneath that was a sandpit neatly blanketed by falling snow; or the ocean in a child’s case.

 

Tweek decided to hide in the crow’s nest, making all human being unable to touch any of his thoughts or limbs.

 

Once he got up his body fell onto hardwood, automatically curling in a ball as his small trembling hands clutched onto his necklace, holding it closely to his face as if he’d somehow hear Craig whispering, ‘It’s okay, honey’ as if the dwarf planet was a walkie talkie.

 

Of course, Tweek never gets what he wants, life just hates him so he obeys, it never helps either way… he’s had enough, he’s too tired to even continue through his daily torture. 

 

“Dick sucker! H-hey, are you okay?” oh no! Did someone follow him out here?

Or is his mind playing tricks?! THAT’S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

 

“Fuck tits- Ass fucker! Hey... “

 

Tweek hesitantly opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure hovering above him, the trembling boy blinked tears off of his face and looked up towards the person.

 

It was a boy about Tweek’s age, short dirty blonde hair, splotches of freckles on his face as much as Tweek had on his own and more importantly  a worried expression plastered on his young features.

Once he noticed the trembling boy was awake he shuffled in his big  brown coat’s pocket and took out tissues with small sunflowers on the package and what it held within; the dirty blonde boy sat down and offered some tissues to Tweek.

 

The latter hesitated a moment, wondering what this guy’s motives were but quickly ignored his thoughts; after all they've only caused problems since he's left the safe haven of the Tuckers.

 

He took the tissues with flowery motives plastered on them, pulled one out and blew his stuffy nose followed by a muttered “thanks…”

 

The stranger sat down in front of Tweek before offering his hand to the wild haired youth as every polite introduction started between strangers “I’m Thomas- Nutsack- How about you?”

 

Honestly this wasn’t the time to make new friends in Tweek’s opinion, so he did the rudest thing he could think of  to someone who’s trying to help him out, tweek ignored the boy named Thomas and looked away from him, only moving to let his hands fly up to his messy blonde locks for a sharp pull and to let his twitches go wild, not to shake his hand; he was stubborn he knows that but he only wanted help from Craig right now, he wanted Craig.

 

“Umm… okay..- piss in my ass- I’ll leave if- Wow!” Thomas's sudden exclamation (that wasn’t swears) caught Tweek off guard, and suddenly Thomas was in the boy’s little comfort bubble.

The stranger’s hand poked at Tweeks own, which tightly clutched the small pendant representing the dwarf planet.

 

“Is that pluto?!”

 

Tweek was taken back by the impolite intrusion of noise and physical contact, well, he was rude to the stranger so why not get a free ticket to be rude to Tweek.

 

The trembling boy quickly nodded as if he would get hurt if he even tried to disagree, thomas didn’t seem to notice the panic as his dark hazel eyes stared in awe.

 

“Son of a bitch! I love space, where did you get it?” 

 

“Umm. Ngh- i made it myself…” 

 

It wasn’t a total lie, he did get helped here and there by Laura Tucker and it was her idea, a way to distract him from the stressful situations at that time; either way he made them almost all by himself and making pluto was his idea.

Pluto was his favorite planet, it was small but showed his big heart, what wasn’t there to love?

 

“That’s- tit shitter- so cool! You’re so talented!”

 

When Thomas figured he wouldn’t talk much more than he has for the past minutes, the darker blonde youth decided to boast about how cool space is and all the facts he knew about that mysterious and wide area.

 

Seeing Thomas talk on and on about space calmed Tweek and distracted him from his negative thoughts and constant twitching limbs that would occasionally tug his hair. Thomas had the same enthusiasm for space as Craig; both kids would go on and on about that one topic, and in a way, Tweek loved that he found someone as interesting as Craig.

 

His worries vanished into mist as his trembling limbs and hair pulling halted to focus on this boy that stopped his own life to help him…

 

They both heard an adult yell them down, this seemed to stop Thomas’s rambling and ticks with a sudden developed blush over his freckled face , clearly not realising how much he’d spoke.

 

Tweek was the first one to react, jumping onto his two feet and extending his hand toward the boy, maybe he should start being kinder to people like Thomas.

 

“I’m Tweek, nice to meet you Thomas.” Tweek finally introduced himself to the boy.

 

After a few blinks, Thomas gave him a toothy grin, accepting Tweek’s hand and lifting himself up.

 

“Nice to- shit balls- meet you Tweek!”

 

As they climbed down to meet the worried adult, tweek thought to himself;

 

Maybe life won’t be that bad after all...

 

* * *

Craig woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon and stripes excessive squeaks.

He grunted and took a deep raspy breath before getting up and checking his phone for any frequent messages from his worried mother.

 

Oreo jumped onto his bed, purring as she rubbed her fluffy body onto his side and the boy couldn’t help but welcome her caring actions with morning pets.

 

He got up and realised that both of his friends were wide awake, it wasn’t much of a shocker for Craig as he was known to sleep a lot, just like his pets.

 

He lazily flailed his hands in an attempt to sign good morning and his two best friends in their turn gave the same energy.

 

It’s been a few weeks since they’ve started college yet it was already clear in Craig’s mind that if they didn’t live together he’d quickly become a stranger to his friends, erased from their life like an ugly stain.

 

Luckily for him, it wasn’t the case, the boys tried their best to make time in the mornings, eating breakfast together and talking (or signing) what they’ve been up to.

 

Clyde was boasting about this girl in his class, apparently she tackled his ass to the ground and since then he’s, in his words, ‘literally fallen for her’.

Both of his friends had to put up with his conversations about this girl because Clyde was the designated chef of the apartment, while both boys could cook, they didn’t compare to Clyde’s amazing food.

 

Token did most of the cleaning in their place, he loved everything to look like an Ikea display.

 

And while Craig did everyone’s laundry and fed his own beloved pets, he still felt useless, and today he felt it bad, the fact that he was a burden really hit him hard; but he wasn’t going to let it get to him, he was going to help out today.

 

Craig made a b line to his coat and Oreo’s leash, throwing it on him and making sure his cat was secured and comfortable.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

The silent boy turned around and saw Token, as motherly as ever crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow followed by a few taps of his feet as if he was in big trouble.

 

Clyde even stopped his stream of words and cooking to worrily check on the commotion the two others started.

 

Craig shrugged, signed *Getting us Coffee* and started pulling Oreo along to avoid any more questions from his mother.

 

Before he could reach the front door, a hand rested on his shoulder to stop his tracks.

 

The raven haired boy turned around to directly look at his concerned friend

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Craig avoided Token's eyes as if the boy would be able to detect his negative thoughts in a blink of an eye, so he  nodded his eyes darting the shiny oak floor and Oreo’s grey fuzzy fur in the corner of his eye.

 

Token signed, knowing there was no use in arguing with his stubborn friend “You text me if there’s any sort of problem okay”

 

*I’ll be fine* he replies as he rolls his eyes and leaves

 

Once he left his shared flat, Craig started walking Oreo towards the coffee shop that he has spent weeks getting to know Thomas in, studying lessons with him and drinking Coffees

 

He was quite shocked when he saw the amount of bitterness Thomas enjoyed in his paper cups, while the twitchy boy loved pitch black bitter drinks, Craig had a sweet tooth and hated the bitter taste of coffee, he only drank the beverage for extra energy (he would drink energy drinks but they hurt his stomach).

 

Thomas simply laughed and told him he became addicted once he surrounded himself of coffee addicts.

 

the thought of Thomas’s drinking habit simply short circuited his mind back to Tweek.

 

Everything recently reminded him of tweek, even after weeks of being in this small comfortable town, the blonde boy surrounded his mind, and coffee shops didn’t help the situation, or his excessive drawings of how tweek must be as a teenager.

 

He needs to distract himself honestly.

 

“Craig!” a familiar voice caught his attention , he swiftly turned around to find thomas in the comfiest clothes he’s ever seen.

 

The silent boy waved to his friend while a smile crept onto his lips, Thomas was a great distraction.

 

Craig took his phone out with his free hand and texted “what are you doing here?” to his friend in front of him

 

Thomas involuntary swore as his phone buzzed, once the text was read he smiled a toothy grin “just grabbing coffee- fuck off- a-and breakfast for my family!”

 

The raven haired youth simply nodded and offered the door to his friend, Thomas smiled and went into the coffee shop

 

It wasn't as crowded as it normally was which calmed Craig’s anxiety and need to rush his order for the impatient client’s case.

 

Thomas offered to buy Craig’s order out of kindness but the other one refused, he wanted  to show Token he didn’t need help after all.

 

The blonde boy ordered some sunflower seed pastries and two coffees.

Once it was Craig’s turn to order, he grabbed a napkin and wrote the three lattes he needed to show Token h could easily order shit by himself

 

The barista carefully read the inked napkin and simply nodded, obviously pitying Craig, well that’s what he thought.

 

“So- tits ass bitch! Who are you ordering- fuck- f-for?” The smaller teenager asked as he placed a few sprinkles of cinnamon in his latte, making sure he doesn’t pour the whole powdered spice into the cup.

 

Craig’s first instinct was to sign *for me and my friends* but once his arms flew up to interact, he let out his phone and texted hiss answer.

 

Thomas read his message and nodded, humming as he placed the lid back onto his paper cup.

 

“By the way” he started, crouching down to pet Oreo and feed her a piece of sunflower seed that fell off his pastry “I was going to have lunch-dick bag! with my friend, but i was wondering if-f-fuck my ass- you wanted to meet him today?” his eyes looked up to the other boy, waiting for any signs of a reply.

 

While Craig’s mind didn’t want to meet someone new, a fear that he’ll simply be a burden to the stranger; he decided to accept Thomas’s offer, yet another thing that’ll surprise Token, yeah, eighteen and making his ‘mom’ proud!

 

Thomas smiled wide, clearly overjoyed that the raven haired teen agreed.

 

“Sweet!” he exclaimed, jumping up onto his feet once more and grabbing his warm orders and waving his friend goodbye, “I’ll - fuck me- s-see you in class!” 

 

And just like that, Thomas left him with his coffees and lovely pet.

 

Craig signed, pinching the bridge of his nose; Why is he so random today? He’s normally so in order, not stepping out of his comfort bubble, yet here he is, grabbing coffees that he’s ordered on his own and agreed t meet a complete stranger.

 

His attention lowered to his cat’s level, seeing her ice blue eyes stare at him, waiting for a break down probably.

 

Well he’ll have to live with these rebellious outbursts for now.   


* * *

 

Gloved fingers thrummed the keys of the piano gracefully as they warmed up in their leather blankets, weaving a beautiful melody that could be pleasantly heard within the sun lit room.

 

The pianist creating the melodies was a young adult with curly long golden locks that laid onto his stiff shoulders.

The boy’s face was the complete opposite of his nervous body but both sides had a focus on the instrument he played, his freckled kissed  face seemed relaxed and almost focused as his eyebrows lightly twitched  into a frown as he focused on getting his old melody perfectly.

 

The boy named Tweek was closely watched by his tutor, college teacher and chosen guardian; a woman he greatly respected for raising such a wild card like him, even though she wasn’t forced to do such a thing.

 

Her hair was messier than his own due to the fact that she just woke up to the sound of his piano and insisted she checked his progress instead of earning more rest before her lessons started.

 

As  the melody slowed down and ended with the final notes, The woman spoke up.

“That was beautiful dear, with a bit more studying i bet you will get a spot in the competition”

 

Tweek breathed out a shaky laugh, stopping his graceful movements to meet his mother’s eyes 

 

“Isn’t that a bit too hopeful?”

 

“Stop doubting yourself Tweek. You’re one of the best in my class, whether you like it or not!” she huffed, turning around towards the kitchen to boil the kettle.

 

“Wow Miss Orphic, it’s not even been a month and you’re already picking favorites?” He teased, following suit as he combed his golden locks with his fingers into a messy bun to keep his hair at bay.

 

“Hey, you’re special because you’re my son!”

 

Tweek playfully quirked his eyebrow egging her on to continue her reasonings “and?”

 

“And because you're talented and can go far! But you keep putting yourself back.”

 

“I know i’m not bad, i wouldn’t be in Meraki if that was the case…” 

 

The older woman smiled and placed her hands on her hips, pleased with her victory; But her small celebration unfortunately didn’t last long-

 

“I’m mediocre at best!” 

 

Tweek received a swat to the stomach making him fold into himself with pain and laughter.

 

After both family members calmed down from their argument Miss Orphic noticed the lack of noise in their home, which was fairly unusual in their household.

 

“Is Thomas still in bed?” she asked after a beat, handing Tweek his freshly brewed Coffee.

 

“Nope, went to get breakfast” he hummed, taking a whiff of his home brewed beverage, completely pleased with his new blend

 

As if on queue, the front door slammed open, letting the sound of shuffling snd rambly sewars enter the household   
  
"Oh? And here's the man of the hour!" Mom exclaimed, waving her arms like the drama queen she is.   
  
She steadily walked her way towards her biological son, peppering him in kisses as if he's been gone for decades. "What took you so long sweetheart?" she asked Thomas as she squished his chubby cheeks.   
  
"Umm... Fuck, Damn ! The queue-Shit ass! The queue just took a while..." He mumbled, trying to get away from his mother’s loving grip shuffling on his spot while tapping his thumb on the drink carrier.    
  
One thing that Tweek learnt while growing up with someone like Thomas is that he's a shitty liar once you can decipher his nervous ticks .   
  
And right now he knew he was lying through his teeth.   
  
The tall blonde simply decided to cock his eyebrow in his direction, he’ll question him later, the other boy just simply gave Tweek a forced smile.

 

Once all of their warm beverages were made, they enjoyed each other’s company and delicious pastries.

 

Tweek always felt nostalgic when they had the chance to have breakfast together; he used to do this as a child, his mom picking him from the orphanage to get breakfast before school started.

 

They’d talk about the day they had planned and the future projects they had in store, knowing well that they'd be supported by the older woman no matter what.

 

And just like in the past, Tweek and thomas kissed their mother goodbye as they left their home.

 

The distance between their household wasn’t the shortest distance but they both enjoyed their conversations before classes; strolling next to the old train tracks, weeds tangling the metal, a clear sign of nature taking over, but that’s not the first time that Tweek’s seen nature become the master of locations.

 

Today was the first signs of autumn; morning dew entangled the surrounding vegetation as the sun shimmered the droplets; The taller blonde  breathed it all in, relishing in the dank breeze that freshened his mind from any muggy thoughts.

 

The chirps of the waking birds, the shuffling leaves and Thomas’s erratic twitches were the only ambient sounds currently, if you don’t count Tweek’s harsh voices in his mind of course.

 

Currently the voices did their daily slander, trying to drag his self esteem as low as it already was, this time they decided to drag Craig into the conversation, knowing the thought of the chullo wearing youth made tweek lose faith in anything optimistic.

  
  


_ “Stop thinking about him, you’ll never see him again; He’s moved on, you hopeless romantic fuck.” _

 

_ “Happy endings only happen in your dumb books.” _

 

Tweek’s hand twitched, his leather glove raising up and tugging on his golden locks causing his eye to twitch shut.

 

He wasn’t normally that twitchy after his endless rehab sessions, yet days like these always happened where his past self clawed itself back from the depths of his mind to fuck with his current self.

 

Whenever these days happened, he became more aggressive and snappy; this didn’t mean  he hated his past self and the fact that his old habits never left him like an ugly scar he can’t hide ; but his old habits were never enjoyed by others, people either stayed away or bullied his old self, now that’s what he was pissed about.

 

He let out a frustrated growl that caught Thomas’s attention, he cleared his throat, fully aware of what was happening, the fact that he has experienced Tweek’s frantic emotions as his closest friend.

 

They finally reached the gates of the campus they’ve both studied hard for; sadly their courses were not close by, but Thomas didn’t mind taking his friend to his department.

 

Tweek scanned the cluster of teenagers from different groups and styles, all here for one purpose yet they all started with one goal, get into meraki.

 

“by the way” Thomas started “ would you like to_shit balls! meet my f-friend for lunch? It might be nice to meet new people instead- tits- of going all crazy for someone you haven't s-seen yet” he chuckled, teasing the taller one that started to turn crimson.

 

“Me crazy? For who?” The latter huffed, stopping his stranger analysis to stare at the dirt path dragging his feet along in embarrassment

 

"Am i the only one that sees that you’re crazy for Craig after all these years, even though you deny it " the shorter boy smiled up to the other one finding his situation quite amusing.   
  
"Yeah because i don't live in a world where i think everyone is a good guy and that every promise is unbreakable; Promises are meant to be broken" he continued looking at their surroundings, mostly noticing there's a lack of dark haired boys and whenever he did find one je had to do a double take to make sure it wasn't  _ him _ ,he’d slightly twitch and then go back to searching. For no reason... of course.   
  
"Hah! Says the guy who's set his 'Craig Tucker radar' everytime we enter the campus! Stop being in denial and admit it Tweek, you're kind of excited."   
  
he doesn't reply to his silly words and focuses on the path ahead of them, the bright and artistic drawings of ballerinas and musicians came up with big bold letter that say  **'Make art!** ', but for tweek this just means it’s his stop.   
  
he turns to meet Thomas's hazel eyes and place his gloved hands on his slender shoulders.   
  
"Listen, I'll admit I'm hoping Craig's here when you admit you are a raging homosexualthe tallwe blondei smirked as Thomas's swears stuttered and his cheeks turned a bright red, face displaying utter shock.   
  
"What?! T-that's not fair! Mine isn't even a truth!!"   
  
Tweek’s smirk turned into a grin as he turned around and waved his best friend off "Yeah, well mine either dude!"    
  


* * *

 

Craig honestly didn’t listen to his morning lessons, at all. He wasn’t proud of it of course, as much as a good student he was so his mother didn’t have to worry about him too much, he couldn’t help blocking out his tutors endless rants about how pluto is not a planet but a mere dwarf planet.

 

The simple thought of that ‘dwarf planet’ made him think of Tweek’s shared necklace, and well the boy himself.

 

So just like any other day, Craig’s mind scattered into thoughts of his childhood twitchy lover and the need of drawing him.

 

So instead of listening and taking notes on why Pluto was named the way it is, Craig simply drew Tweek, everywhere.

 

He was sort of embarrassed, his adicion of the blonde waz obvious and Thomas;s warm giggle didn’t help the heat from his face to cool down.

 

Once the bell rang the short blonde got up and placed a hand onto his friend’s shoulder “don’t worry, i’ll- piss ass! Lend you my notes” Craig lifted his head, his viridescent eyes meeting hazel ones.

 

“But you- damn tits- have to join me and my friend for- shit ass tits- l-lunch” Thomas smiled hopefully, waiting for any sign of confirmation from his chullo friend.

 

Craig stared a the other for a while before he got up and nodded, Thomas’s smile grew wider, showing his tooth gap that reminded him of tweek, a lot of Thomas reminded him of Tweek honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if they were related at this point.

 

Thomas chatted idly about  his own opinion of pluto, exclaiming his passion for that one small planet that apparently was thanks to his friend; they even raised a guinea pig together named pluto.

 

Craig tried to imagine what Thomas’s close friend looked like but nothing came to mind, hell, the thought of tweek still lingered in his mind, and he’s pretty sure thomas doesn’t know anything about Tweek.   


Once they stepped outside, Thomas whipped his phone out to check any missed messages; the sun shone brightly, not finished with summer and seemingly enjoyed blinding Craig.

The chullo covered adolescent squinted and his hand automatically raised itself to protect his eyes.

 

“Okay, my friend said he’d be here in- fuck face- in a bit! “ Thomas chirped clearly more excited than Craig; the latter was sort of stressed meeting a stranger, yet if they were Thomas's friend they mustn't be that bad right?

 

They simply waited, breathing in the lingering odor of the expiring flowers nearby; listening to birds chirp and people laugh along to their friends and partners.

 

Their sweet silence ended once they stepped out of the hall onto the campus gardens, nit because of the public but because someone called them.

 

“Hey!”

 

Three guys wearing jock attire came up to the two boys, they were about the same height yet the three strangers seemed to have a better build which towered the two in a way that made craig feel defenseless and Thomas spurt out stutters of words and impulsive vocabulary.

 

One of them (the leader?0 smirked and wacked his hand to one of his friends to get his attention.

 

“Can you believe these special snowflakes made it in this place?!” the alpha odded towards the two slender boys; Craig clenching his fists and Thomas darting around, both waiting to take action if a sudden move shot their way.

 

“I can’t believe the principal lets freaks like these in meraki; let’s show them how we treat special cases like these fags.”

 

The stranger on the right stepped closer to Thomas, grabbing his arm as the latter squeaked from the harsh grip; Craig instantly raised his fist to punch the threat, ignoring his mind begging him to not start a fight; yet his rebellious action was for not as the other stranger on the left punched him to the ground.

 

“Why don’t you speak up, dumbass, just tell us to stop and we’ll leave you special snowflakes be!” the puncher snarreled as his two friends laughed a horrid sound.

 

Craig shakily got up, wobbling onto his legs but ready to punch those cackling assholed.

 

"c'mon smartass, the only was you can fix all of this is by simply saying one word"  the main one sneered as the two others egged him on repeatedly yelling “say it! Say it!” as they pinned Thomas’s wriggling body.   
  
Craig knew he couldn't say anything, not even one word since he was 13 yet he still tried, of course he wanted to fight yet his brain decided to close up, too scared of the situation he was in; his brain smudged his view and created  blurry shaped colours that suddenly swarmed in front of his sight as he watched the red figures close in on the small trembling brown shape.    
  
Craig tried to break free from his troubled sight, yet his brain refused to let him get back to reality.    
  
One red got closer to him and held the collar of  his turtleneck shirt, his form seemed disfigured and really unsettling with his crooked smirk and dark orbs, as it moved in closer to Craig's vision he felt the shape hit him, sending ringing into his ears and losing all connection to his senses for a split second. He didn't know how to react, he felt numb yet all of his nerves seemed to react to that one punch, panicking and begging him to escape such a violent situation.    
  
Yet it didn't end there, punches came after another as their laughs seemed to roar and bubble in his drowned mind, he felt as if the accident happened again, it wasn’t as violent and raw as it was back when he was 13 and still able to speak, but it felt as if he was back on that damn road, red pouring his vision and noises everywhere blocking his thoughts off.    
  
Two of the shapes threw all their might into Craig now as he could see from the corner of his eye that the brown shape was merged into the red, as it stopped it from escaping.    
  
He was drowning in red, choking on words he couldn't utter and voices that screamed and jittered. He was drowning and he hated it so much.   
  
Suddenly his eyes flashed a bright yellow as the red holding let go and was flung the ground like a used tissue. The bright colour strained on his eyes, Craig collapsed onto the ground as his head hit the floor, his vision got clearer yet his ears buzzed as his body felt like static. 

  
The sun coloured shape overcrowded the red ones as they all crumble to the crowd, setting the brown shape free.   
  
The brown figure he could now label as Thomas checked his body as his voices seemed rushed and panicked.    
The yellow from before was behind Thomas as it grew brighter in long strides before it blended into the brown, creating a harmonious mix.    
  
His eyes felt drowsy as someone touched his cheek, his brain letting down a wall as the gentle touch grounded him enough for him to hear his surroundings.    
  
He could hear crowds near by, Thomas's voice collapsed onto himself as his swears overcrowded his phrases.   
  
But his hearing focused on a single voice, a gentle yet rough one, not one he's heard before yet he felt safe just by simply hearing it nearby.    
  
The bright voice seemed concerned as it matched the gentle hand rubbing circles on his cheek.    
  
"Craig?" it asked, Craig tried to tell that voice "I'm fine" yet he couldn't utter one word.    
  
His sight turned to black before he realized his dumb action. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! even though i am the one to choose when to upload, i do want to apologize for the wait. i was busy with work and studying for my mock exams, but now i have like two weeks of slightly working so i'm free!
> 
> i'm hoping to have chapter 6 done faster than chapter 5 took, but sadly no promises.
> 
> i hoped you enjoyed, next chapter will finally be where the fic starts getting interesting!  
> (ps. if you have any Writing tips to give me please feel free to comment them!)


End file.
